


Room 202

by vivilove



Series: Crossroads Inn [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:45:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8785429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/pseuds/vivilove
Summary: "Jon…please.  Come back to bed.  We can be quieter.”“No, Sansa,” he whispered.  “Fuck this guy.  All I wanted was for us to have a night together where you didn’t have to worry about your family or roommate hearing us.”  He stood there for a least a minute waiting to see if the man would say or do anything else.“Jon, is that really what you want?” Sansa asked.  “For us to be together and me not worry about being heard?”“Yes.”“Come here,” she said with a grin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Companion Piece to 'Adjoining Rooms' which I recommend you read first. I wrote this to get the jonsa side of things.

Jon could tell as soon as he woke that they would be getting a late start for their very long drive from the Vale today. He reached for his phone to check the time.

_9:45AM…I can’t remember the last time I slept this late_.

He couldn’t say he minded one bit as he felt Sansa stir beside him. It wasn’t so bad waking with a hard on when there was actually someone lying next to you who was willing to help you out with that. He rolled to his side and gently started caressing her bare ass.

“Sansa?” She let out a delicious sounding moan and stretched, rearing back into him as she flexed.

“Good morning,” she said sleepily. “Feels like someone’s already up.”

Jon chuckled and said, “Yeah, you could say that.”

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Yes, they would be getting a very late start indeed.

 

Jon Snow had been a paramedic in Eastwatch-by-the-Sea for four years. He loved his job even though it was horrific at times. He’d always wanted to do something to help people and found his niche when he became apathetic towards his major his final year at his university. He had started dating Val, a pretty ER nurse, soon after he started and for nearly three years they’d had a pretty happy relationship…at least Jon thought so. But she had suddenly decided to move to the Neck a little over a year ago and told Jon she couldn’t see a long-term future for them and didn’t want to waste time with a long distance relationship. That had hurt…a lot. But as the months went by Jon threw himself into work and reconnecting with the family that meant the most to him, the Starks. Robb had married and was living far from home in Kings Landing now with Margaery but they texted regularly. He stayed in touch with all the Starks and was in almost daily communication with Arya.

What he hadn’t expected was to start a long distance relationship with Sansa. She had been like a younger sister to him when he was still living with the Starks but they’d never been as close as he was with Arya and the boys. Once he’d left for college, they drifted more apart. They might exchange a text every couple of months and she’d always send him a birthday card and they’d see each other at Christmas…until he’d started spending Christmases with Val. But last summer, they had reconnected at the Stark’s annual family reunion and barbeque and ended up sitting up late outside together under the stars talking about their relationship issues. Jon was still devastated by Val’s departure at that point and Sansa had recently caught her boyfriend cheating on her. Despite the starlight and the amount they’d had to drink, there wasn’t anything romantic between them at that point. They were just two lonesome losers trying to figure out why so many people still believed in the fairy tale of love and romance.

“I mean, look how many people are miserable together. Unhappy marriages, affairs, divorce…”

“Exactly,” Sansa had answered. “Name one happy couple. You can’t, right?”

“Well…your parents.”

“Okay…but they’re old. They’ve been together forever.”

“I’m pretty sure your mom would be pissed if she heard you say that, Sansa.”

“You’re right,” she giggled. “I’ve had a bit too much to drink. I shouldn’t have said it like that.”

“I promise not to tell,” he said with a smile. “But other than your folks…”

“Robb and Margaery.”

“Yeah…that’s true. And my friend, Sam, and his girlfriend seem really happy, too.”

“So, I guess some people are just lucky then.”

“Yeah…some people are.”

 

They had started texting each other regularly after that night. Often they texted about mundane things but they almost always asked how the other was doing. Whatever this was, it became something that Jon looked forward to everyday. When the rare day passed with no communication between them, he felt bereft.

**Jon- Good morning. You okay today?**

**Sansa- No.**

**Jon- What’d he do?**

**Sansa- What he always does. I caught them together but he always makes it sound like it’s my fault.**

**Jon- It’s not your fault. You deserve better, Sansa.**

**+++++++**

**Sansa- I think** **I aced that test!**

**Jon- That’s terrific.**

**Sansa- How are you?**

**Jon- Not so great. Today would’ve been our anniversary.**

**Sansa- I’m sorry. I wish I had something better to say.**

**Jon- It’s ok. It’s nice having someone who cares** **to talk to.**

**+++++++**

**Sansa- I’ve got the apartment to myself for once. I’m eating ice cream on the sofa which Cella hates and watching ‘Harry Potter.’**

**Jon- Which one?**

**Sansa- ‘Prisoner of** **Azkaban’. Wish you could be here to watch with me.**

**Jon- Me, too.**

**+++++++**

**Jon- Are you ever going to break up with him?**

**Sansa- Yes…maybe.**

**Jon- He cheats. He lies. He doesn’t deserve you.**

**Sansa- I know. I’m sorry for always whining to you.**

**Jon- That’s ok. You always listen to me whine, too. I’ll see you at Christmas, right?**

**Sansa- Yes.**

 

He returned home to Winterfell that Christmas and that’s when the relationship changed from friendship and support to something more. Sansa had finally broken up with Harry…for good this time. Jon expressed his skepticism when she told him so as they were cleaning up the kitchen together on Christmas Eve.

“I mean it, Jon! I’m so through with him and his lies.”

“Okay…but you’ve said that before, Sansa.”

“Well, this time it’s different. I’m different.”

“You seem the same to me. The same wonderful, smart, kind, funny and beautiful woman I know and love…did I say that out loud?” he tried to joke.

Sansa came over and stood firmly in his space looking him in the eye. “I’m different because of you. You make me feel special, Jon. You made me realize I deserve better than the Harry Hardyngs of the world.”

Jon leaned over and kissed her lips softly before he whispered, “Well, it’s true. You are special and you deserve the best.”

Sansa just looked at him for a moment and Jon worried that maybe he’d just thoroughly screwed up their friendship by making a move. He had wanted to kiss her but he really didn’t want to lose her as a friend if that was all she wanted from him. He didn’t have to worry too long though.

“Jon,” she sighed before she threw her arms around his neck. Their lips crashed together in the next instant. They kissed and nipped at each other’s lips. His tongue was in her mouth and Sansa moaned against him.  Jon worked his way long her jaw and down her throat. Just as Jon was getting very hard and breathing very heavy, Sansa froze and put a finger to his lips.

“What was that?” she whispered.

“What was what?” he said as he tried to catch his breath.

“Nothing…let’s go upstairs,” she said with a grin.

They had slipped up the back stairs to Jon’s guestroom like a couple of burglars and hadn’t even gotten fully undressed before they had raw, hungry and very eager sex on his bed, shushing each other’s moans and swallowing one another’s cries in an attempt to not be overheard by the other Starks. Afterwards, they had rejoined the family and couldn’t even look at each other that night without grinning like an idiot or laughing for no apparent reason.

_They probably thought we’d had too much of Ned’s eggnog. I was so sure we were going to be busted_.

The next morning, Sansa had quietly crept to his room very early and this time the sex was slow and loving and full of promise.

_Merry Christmas indeed_.

 

Five months later their long-distance relationship was still firmly under wraps from the family and they were going to Arya and Gendry's wedding. They’d only been together once since Christmas due to the distance, his hectic hours and her music studies in the Vale. And, while her apartment was nice, her roommate, Myrcella, never seemed to go anywhere and Sansa was very shy about making noise in the bedroom when Myrcella might hear them. Jon wanted more than anything to have a night with Sansa where she wasn’t worried about being overheard by someone else. So, he’d suggested flying from Eastwatch to the Vale and then they could drive home together and spend the night somewhere along the way. They could just tell the family she had picked him up from the airport…they didn’t have to say _which_ airport.

 

They had made fairly good time driving that day but they were both exhausted by the time they reached the Crossroads Inn. Jon didn’t really care where they stopped as long as it was somewhere decently clean with a bed for them to share…anywhere with a bed would do really. But Sansa had stayed at the Crossroads Inn a couple of times and raved about their complimentary breakfast and omelet bar so he drove the extra distance to reach it. The man behind the desk smiled as Jon and Sansa approached.

“If you’re wanting a room for the night, you’re in luck. We’ve just got the one room left.” The man’s brows knitted together though as he gave them a good look. “Um…it’s only got one bed…if that’s a problem.”

“No…no, that’s just fine.”

“Very well, Mr…?”

“Snow. Mr. and Mrs. Jon Snow,” Jon said. Sansa’s head whipped around to look at him. _Where the fuck did that come from?_ He noticed Sansa’s eyes narrow slightly. _Oh, shit. Hope she’s not pissed about that_.

The man behind the desk beamed at them both and gave them the key. He told them it was an adjoining room to 204 but that the doors locked on both sides.

“Great. Thanks,” Jon said as he took the key.

“What the hell was that?” she said as soon as they got off the elevator.

“I don’t know...” He opened the door with the key and held it for her to enter. _Great way to start the night_ …They dropped their bags and he tossed her car keys and the room key on the little table that held the TV.

“We’re not married. Why pretend that we are? What year do you think this is? We don’t have to be married to share a hotel room, do we?”

“No...Shit, Sansa, I’m sorry. I don’t know why I said that.”

He looked over at the king-sized bed and back at her. He really didn’t know why he’d said it. Called them a married couple when they weren’t one. Could it be this was something he’d thought about? _Yes…yes, it was_.

“Sansa…”

“I’m going to take a shower. I’ll be out in a few minutes.”

Jon sat on the bed with a groan and rubbed the back of his neck. _Fuck…why did I have to say that?_ Jon took off his shoes and jacket and waited to face the music.

 

Sansa was enjoying the hot water running over her back after the long day riding and driving. They’d switched after mid-day to let Jon take over driving. Without warning, she started laughing to herself remembering him singing along out of tune in the car to the radio.

_He’s wonderful and fun to be with so why are you pissed over the check-in thing? Probably because you want this to be something serious but you’re freaked out at the thought of it, too._

She would be finishing her Masters in Music next term and had planned to look for a job where she could teach before this whole thing with Jon had started. Eastwatch wasn’t exactly a big city with much to offer in the way of music or the fine arts but more and more she had started daydreaming about moving there after she left the Vale. She’d started imagining what it would be like to live near Jon or to live _with_ Jon.

_Jesus, Sansa. You’ve had sex a handful of times between Christmas and that one weekend. Stop trying to make a fairy tale out of this_.

But Sansa wanted the fairy tale. She still wanted it very much despite Harry and the other assholes she’d been with since high school and that scared the shit out of her.

 

She came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her and her copper hair still damp. It would take a much harder woman than Sansa to stay mad at him when he looked so miserable and sweet sitting there.

“Hey,” he mumbled. “I’m sorry-”

“No, I’m sorry, Jon. I overreacted. You didn’t do anything wrong…well, you did lie but it wasn’t that big a deal.”

“I just…I didn’t like the way he suggested one bed might be an issue and I just thought I should…I don’t know…defend your honor or something.”

“Defend my honor?” she asked incredulously.

Jon rubbed his hands back and forth on this thighs looking even more miserable. “Stupid, I know.”

But Sansa smiled at him and said, “I didn’t know guys like you still existed. Lucky me.” And she dropped her towel to the floor.

Jon was up on his feet and grasping her by the waist in an instant. Sansa let out a loud moan as he hungrily mouthed her neck.

“Sansa,” he said, “I’ve been looking forward to tonight all day. It’s just us here, sweetheart. No roommate. Tomorrow we’ll be surrounded by the family but tonight it’s just us, yeah?” The way his deep voice vibrated against her skin was making it very hard to think straight.

“Yes, Jon…Oh!” she yelped as he pulled them back on the bed to land in a heap.

Sansa decided he was way over dressed at the moment and started unzipping his pants. Once they’d managed to get his clothes off, she leaned down to stroke his cock before she took him in her mouth. Jon let out a loud and happy groan but he then immediately flipped them over so he could be on top.

“God, Sansa…I want you so badly…”

 

The bed was creaking noisily and striking the wall with his every thrust. But they were both so lost in the rhythm of their lovemaking that they weren’t really noticing the racket. Jon was in heaven as Sansa was moaning aloud with pleasure when suddenly there was a loud bang on the wall…just like someone knocking on the wall…from the next room. Jon stilled as Sansa looked up at him.

“What was that?” she whispered.

_I’d guess someone in the next room but I’m not about to say that to you_ , Jon thought.

“Hmmm, probably nothing,” he said. “Where were we?” he asked with a grin.

Just as he was getting back to where they were though and just as Sansa had started making those delightful sounds of pleasure he loved to hear again, someone was beating on the door…the door to the adjoining room.

“Give it a rest! Some of us are trying to sleep!” _Is this guy serious?_

He could hear a woman’s voice then. “Bob!” He couldn’t make out what else was said but it definitely sounded like scolding.

Sansa looked somewhere between mortified and terrified.

_No fucking way is some stranger screwing up our night_ , Jon thought as he jumped up and stalked over to the door.

“Fuck off, asshole.”

“Jon…please. Come back to bed. We can be quieter.”

“No, Sansa,” he whispered. “Fuck this guy. All I wanted was for us to have a night together where you didn’t have to worry about your family or roommate hearing us.”

He stood there for a least a minute waiting to see if the man would say or do anything else.

“Jon, is that really what you want?” Sansa asked. “For us to be together and me not worry about being heard?”

“Yes.”

“Come here,” she said with a grin.  Jon climbed back into bed. Sansa cupped his cheek and said, “Let them hear us. What do I care what two strangers think? I just want to be with you.”

He smiled and before he could overthink it too much he said, “I love you, Sansa.”

“Really, Jon?” He nodded and she said, “I love you, too.”

 

Sansa decided then and there that Jon and the people in the adjoining room would be left in no doubt about how much she loved him, wanted him and enjoyed making love to him tonight. He climbed back on top and was soon buried inside of her once more. She loved the way his eyes lit up when she started moaning louder than she’d ever been in bed but, when she cried out “Yes, Jon! Yes! Oh, God,” there was a completely primal look in his eyes that she found made her even more excited.

“Yes, Sansa,” he said huskily, “there’s my girl. God, I love you. I love fucking you.”

The headboard was striking the wall again but she didn’t care one bit. Jon was whispering dirty words in her ear as Sansa was quickly building up to her peak.

“Fuck me, Jon! Fuck me harder!” she shouted and he did just that with a huge smile on his face.

_God, he is so beautiful, especially when he smiles like that_.

There was something so freeing about this. The sex was wonderful in and of itself but there was something about actually saying things out loud and not caring how much they sounded like a couple of wild animals mating that made Sansa feel free and unrestrained. It was something she’d never experienced with any other man and something she’d never had a chance to enjoy with Jon.

“Jon, I’m about to come,” she said as she felt the first waves crashing over her.

“Me, too,” he panted and then he said much louder, “Oh, God, Sansa! Oh, fuck!” just as the man in the next room let out a loud groan and said, “Fuck, Barbie! Oh, baby…don’t stop!”

_I must be perverted. That actually makes it hotter knowing they’re fucking in the next room_.

Sansa’s orgasm seemed to last forever and when she and Jon finally groaned out their completion in unison she realized Jon was no better than she was.

“Fuck…that was hot,” he said. “It was hot anyway but then…”

“Hearing them, too, you mean?”

“Yeah…are you disgusted by me now?”

“No. I was kind of in to it actually. Are we sick?” she asked.

“I don’t know…I don’t care right now.”

They both laughed quietly for a moment but the people in the next room weren’t done yet. “Suck me off, Barbie! God, I love fucking your mouth!”

Sansa’s own mouth hung open at that. Jon said all sorts of dirty things when they were in bed together but he’d never shouted them out like this guy, Bob. The man continued, “Ride me, baby!”

But then, she started. “Oh, Bob! Oh, God! Oh, Fuck!!!”

“Is her name really Barbie?” Jon asked with a snort.

“Sounds like it. God, she’s _loud_ ,” Sansa giggled.

“Um, yeah…you don’t have to be _that_ loud,” Jon snickered.

“What? Are you saying we can’t out shout them?”

“Were you wanting a competition, Miss Stark?”

“I don’t know…maybe?”

Jon smiled and pulled her close. “Just lay here with me for a bit, sweetheart. I just love getting to hold you after all this time apart.”

 

The couple in the adjoining room had finished Round One with a flourish but Jon and Sansa had already started kissing again. Round Two was even better and Jon couldn’t believe the words that came out of Sansa’s mouth that time around. _I_ _never…NEVER…imagined hearing her say half this stuff!_ When they finished though, Bob and Barbie were still quite busy making their own racket.

“Sansa, sweetheart…I am beat,” he groaned.

“I know. Me, too,” she agreed as she nestled up against him. “We tried, right? I mean, we had sex last night…”

“Twice.”

“Yeah, twice. Then, sex this morning…”

“Twice.”

“Exactly. And now sex tonight...”

“Twice,” they said in unison with grins plastered on their faces.

“So, not disappointed in me then?” he asked.

“Not even remotely, Mr. Snow.”

 

Jon was watching the picture above the bed wobble as they could actually feel the headboard slamming into the wall behind them.

_Okay, that is pretty fucking annoying. No wonder he was pissed_. _At least it sounds like they’re almost done_.

And then it happened. The picture actually fell off the wall and right on Jon’s head. He barely had time to roll over and cover Sansa before it hit him.

“Ow! Fuck!” he shouted as he tossed the picture to the floor and rubbed the back of his head.

“Are you alright?” Sansa asked from underneath him.

“Jesus!” was all he could get out.

“SORRY!” came Bob’s voice from the other side of the wall.

“That’s alright. You win!” Jon replied as Sansa burst into laughter.

Jon looked at her lovingly and didn’t mind one bit to concede the competition to the other pair. They were here together and he was happier than he ever thought possible.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Sansa had woken to find Jon kissing his way down her body. _Another late start_ , she thought with a smile as she spread her legs for him. They finally got out of bed an hour later and showered. After packing up and loading her car, they made their way to breakfast. As Jon went over to get omelets, Sansa looked for a place to sit.

“Sansa?”

“Margaery!” Sansa exclaimed as she hugged her sister-in-law. Margaery invited her to sit at her table.

_Oh, shit…Robb’s here then and Jon’s here with me…and nothing gets past Margaery_.

“Where’s Robb?” she asked trying to sound casual.

“Getting us some omelets. Want me to wave him down to get you one, too?”

“No. That’s okay. Um…someone’s getting mine.”

“ _Someone_?” Margaery asked with a knowing grin. “Who might this _someone_ be, Sansa Stark?”

“Uh…”

“Please tell me it’s Jon.”

“What?! How did you know?”

“Oh, please! Everyone else may have had their head buried in the eggnog at Christmas but I saw what was going on between you two.”

Sansa let out a very unladylike snort and laughed. “Uh…yeah. It’s Jon.”

“Good for you, honey. He’s such a sweetie.”

“Margaery? Do you think Robb’s going to be okay with this?”

“Oh, sure. He’ll get used to the idea. This will actually be the perfect time to tell him. He’s in a…um…a really good mood this morning.”

“Oh really?” Sansa asked with an arched eye brow. Margaery smiled conspiratorially and started whispering in Sansa’s ear… _Oh. Shit_.

“Well, what a coincidence,” Margaery was still snickering when Robb proudly led Jon over to the table and saw his sister. Jon let out a groan.  _You don’t know the half of it, honey_ , Sansa thought as she felt her cheeks burning.

“Wait…what’s going on?” Robb asked.

“Robb, my sweet, dear husband…I’d like you to meet Ron and Anna.”

Jon’s head snapped up at that. “Oh, fuck…are you Bob and Barbie?!” he asked.

Sansa and Margaery started shrieking with laughter as the other guests looked around at them. Jon’s face was red and he was eyeing Robb apprehensively. Robb confused expression cleared a few seconds later…

Robb leapt to his feet and threw his napkin down. “Outside! Now!” he shouted at Jon.

“Robb!” Sansa and Margaery both screeched at her brother. “Don’t you dare act like that, Robb Stark!” Sansa continued. But Jon stood up and both men headed out to the parking lot.

“Holy shit,” Sansa muttered under the breath.

Margaery patted her hand. “Don’t worry, honey. You know your brother. Quick temper but quick to calm down, too.”

 

Jon knew Robb well but at the moment he wasn’t too sure what was going to happen. Whatever it was, he didn’t really want it to happen in front of Sansa. But by the time they reached the parking lot, Robb had already started laughing.

“God! I don’t think I’m going to be able to look you in the eye for a year or two,” he said. Sure enough his eyes were glued to a lamp post.

“Uh, yeah. The feeling’s pretty mutual at the moment,” Jon responded.

“I can’t believe…you and Sansa?”

Jon just stared at the pavement wishing it could swallow him whole and save him this encounter. “Yeah.”

“How long?”

“Since Christmas.”

“Since Christmas?! Do Mom and Dad know?”

“No. We’ve not told anyone.”

“Are you going to?”

“Yes! Eventually…I love her, Robb, and she loves me but this weekend’s supposed to be about Arya so…I don’t know…I figured we’d talk about it on the road today.”

“Okay…I can deal with this. You’re a thousand times better than those other cocksuckers she’s dated. But seriously…we are never speaking of last night again…EVER AGAIN. Right?”

“Amen to that.”

“So, how’s your head?” Robb then asked with a smirk.

Jon subconsciously reached up to gingerly touch the back of his head. “Fuck you.”

Robb laughed, “Let’s go eat breakfast, man.”

“Great. I’m starving. I worked up quite an appetite between last night and this morning.”

“Jon! What the fuck!?” Robb rounded on him and said, “Not another word or I _will_ punch you.”

Jon just laughed and followed a temporarily huffy Robb back inside.


End file.
